1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable communication device, and more particularly, to an instrument-playing portable communication device that includes an instrument-playing key unit and a sensor unit for sensing motions of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “portable communication device” generally refers to an electronic device with which a user can wirelessly communicate with another party, while it is carried with him or her. Portable communication devices have been designed considering factors such as miniaturization, slimness, easy-to-grip, and lightweight due to their portability. Portable communication devices have also been incorporated with multimedia capable of supporting an increasing number of functions.
In compliance with the above-mentioned tendencies, the portable communication devices may serve as an MP3 player, or the like, to allow a user to listen to music. They are also capable of supporting an instrument playing service, which extends from a function of editing melodies and bells that can be used for various purposes.
However, the conventional portable communication device, with which a user can listen to music, has no function in which the user can play instruments in the manner the actual instrument is played.
For example, Korean Patent Application no. 10-2002-66875, entitled “Portable Phone with Melody Playing Function,” discloses a portable phone with a built-in melody chip, with which a user can play melodies by operating a keypad having a plurality of keys.
An instrument playing service is conventionally provided through the keypad of the portable communication device, which differs significantly in shape from actual instruments.
Further, when playing instruments through the keypad of the portable communication device, a user who is skilled to handle instruments may not be able to competently play the instruments with the keypad of the portable communication device.
In addition, because of the limited number of keys provided on the keypad of the portable communication device, it is difficult to provide an instrument playing service over a variety of registers of instruments.
Additionally, the time required to push down keys can not be reduced, making it difficult to skillfully play instruments such as a guitar and a cello, with the keypad of the portable communication device.